


Ocean

by somuchanemoia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Slice of Life, a perfect day at the beach in Saint Petersburg, comfortable romance, domestic viktuuri, kinda inspired by the movie announcement, like a sprinkling of angst against cozy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchanemoia/pseuds/somuchanemoia
Summary: “Cold is such a harsh word,” Yuuri mumbled, “You’re not cold. You’re just...disciplined.”Viktor hummed, “Discipline makes a great skater. Discipline makes a great coach too. But discipline doesn’t always make the best human.”





	Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Astea (aka @endlesscloudsoftime)  
> Thank you so much, honey for all your hard work!

The waves lapped at Viktor’s toes as he scooted closer to Yuuri. Makkachin was further down the beach, chasing after one of the many gulls that circled the area in search for fish. It had just so happened to perch on a fence post near the surf when the large brown poodle bounded by. 

It was a nice day at the beach, the sun was out and keeping the nipping chill that Saint Petersburg often had at bay. They hadn’t been to the beach in so long; the weather being far too cold for Viktor to coax Yuuri out long enough to enjoy a day by the surf and watch the sunset, but today was an exception. Yuuri, snuggled up in one of Viktor’s too big sweaters, was shivering slightly, might have been burrowed into Viktor’s side, but it still felt utterly perfect. 

Viktor couldn’t help but note how Yuuri looked especially beautiful in the setting sunlight. His dark hair was windswept just right and his glasses were perched on the most adorable nose Viktor had ever seen. If he hadn’t seen Yuuri on the ice before, he could’ve sworn that he was meant to be at home amongst the swirling sand of the beach and the gentle caressing of the ocean on the shore. He just fit. 

“It’s so peaceful,” Yuuri hummed next to him.

“It is. Not many people come to this part of the beach,” Viktor turned to watch where Makkachin was bouncing down the shoreline, whistling for her to come back towards them before they lost her, “I use to come here a lot on my off days.”

“Isn’t it too cold to go to the beach during the season?”

Viktor gave a content sigh as he laced his fingers together with Yuuri’s, “Maybe to you. I grew up with the cold.”

“You may have grown up with it but it doesn’t mean it’s good for you to sit out in the cold either. You could’ve gotten sick.”

“Maybe that's why I’m so cold at times,” Viktor drawled as he leaned closer to Yuuri. He could smell their shampoo in his hair now, the soft scent of cucumbers radiating around Yuuri like a halo. It was almost as intoxicating than that of a glass of Christiania, if not more. 

“Cold is such a harsh word,” Yuuri mumbled, “You’re not cold. You’re just...disciplined.”

“Discipline makes a great skater. Discipline makes a great coach too. But discipline doesn’t always make the best human.”

“Maybe not, but I think you’re pretty great,” Yuuri glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, the mesmerizing brown irises soothing the storm that was brewing in Viktor, “A great skater. A great coach. The best fiancé. It takes a lot of discipline in everything you do to make it as perfect as it is. Never in a million years did I think I’d fall in love with someone as amazing as you, Viktor.”

Viktor had so many thoughts and doubts, dancing through his mind, but none of them left his mouth as he smiled into the soft tuffs of Yuuri’s hair that was tickling his cheek. He had spent hours, days even, enjoying this beach in his life. He could recall the days of his childhood as if they were yesterday when he use to play and run across the sand with Georgi, splashing in the waves as Yakov watched them moodily from the safety of a beach chair further back from the tide. The beach had always been warm back in those days, even in the chilling Russian air. He and Georgi could’ve spent hours playing along the shore, pretending and letting their imagination run wild. 

As he got older, Georgi and Yakov eventually stopped accompanying him to the beach, letting him sit just out of reach of the tide and letting his thoughts swirl out into the midst of the ocean. Even once he started bringing Makkachin to the beach on their daily walks, he felt utterly alone. Those were the moments he could feel the freezing air of the sea hit him, making him shake in the most pleasant way possible. He was small in those moments, like a grain of sand staring down the entire ocean in front of him,  and maybe that’s what had kept him sane all those years. 

But in this moment, he didn’t feel the ignorant bliss of childhood warmth nor the shocking cold that kept him afloat. He was content. He was no longer a measly grain of sand, he was human and he was human with Yuuri, the love of his life. 

In this moment, he was unremarkably and euphorically real. 

And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> What is this?? I finally finished something! Granted, it was on a whim and was what nobody wanted but I like it. I wanted to write a comfortable, slice of life romance and I did. After the big announcement of Ice Adolescence, I was really overwhelmed with so many emotions and this became my outlet. I hope you lovelies have a wonderful day and that you are as excited about the movie as I am!
> 
> Big thank you again to Astea (@endlesscloudsoftime) for betaing for me! *hugs* She's awesome.


End file.
